The Palm Island, Dubai UAE - Engineering an Island of the Future
This remarkable development is a part of a grand vison to propel an impoverished nomadic culture into the 21st century. From a base of desert sand, they are building "the most opulent tourist destination in the world. " An awe-inspiring engineering feat, Dubai Palm Islands is definitely the largest artificial islands on earth. These Islands are three man made islands in the form of massive palm trees connected to the beaches of Dubai. The first island is the Palm Jumeirah, Jebel Ali Palm second and the third is the Palm Deira which is the biggest of them all. This artificial archipelago located off the coastline of United Arab Emirates in Persian Gulf. Background Dubai islands project was commissioned by Sheikh Mohammed in an effort to maximize beachfront property. Dubai's palm tree-shaped resort island on land built from the sea will contribute 120 km of beaches. Aside from the construction of the ambitious expansion, there is also the problem of constructing a mini city, which consists of 4,500 high-end residential homes, miles of roads, luxurious hotels and many amenities that will require basic human resources including electricity, safe drinking water and many more. This enormous project will position Dubai as one of the top tourist destinations in the world. This new concept quickly caught on. 'Only a' product 'high-end, the latest wrinkle in the most creative developers metropolis. A new source of land, location of the trick of the planet Earth! Upon completion, the two islands were settled immediately, with mixed development, spectacular, exorbitant, and finally in Dubai's specific style ... In parallel to the World archipelago started building and other projects are still on the drawing board Nakheel, developer. But crisis compels us to winter a little ... Where is the dream of similar islands: In Lebanon, wants to build a cedar shaped islands, the symbol of this country. Russia wants to try an island / an archipelago in Black in Sochi at the 2014 Olympics, at least that is speaking through the past years. Also in Japan there are several large airports built on artificial islands. Features The Palm Islands are artificial peninsulas constructed of sand dredged from the bottom of the Persian Gulf by the Belgian company Jan De Nul and the Dutch company Van Oord. The sand is sprayed by the dredging ships, which are guided by DGPS, onto the required area in a process known as rain-bowing because of the arcs in the air when the sand is sprayed. The outer edge of each Palm's encircling crescent is a large rock breakwater. The breakwater of the Palm Jumeirah has over seven million tons of rock. The first two islands will comprise of approximately 100 million cubic meters of rock and sand. The Palm Deira will be composed of approximately one billion cubic meters of rock and sand. All materials will be quarried in The UAE. Among the three islands, there will be over 100 luxury hotels, exclusive residential beach side villas and apartments, marinas, water theme parks, restaurants, shopping malls, sports facilities and health spas." GC Privé ~ A world of luxury Category:Environmental Engineering